1. Technical Field
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2005-115730 filed in JP on Apr. 13, 2005 and 2006-069992 filed in JP on Mar. 14, 2006, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference if applicable.
The present invention relates to an album creating apparatus, an album creating method, and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an album creating apparatus and an album creating method for creating an album including a plurality of images, and a program for the album creating apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology for creating an album has been known that the map of travel destination is disposed at the center of a screen, images are disposed around the map based on tag information such as position information and image-capturing time information associated with image data captured in traveling, and the images and the image-capturing positions on the map are connected by lines, so that the relationship between the map and the images can be identified, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-126731.
However, when an album is created by the above disclosed technology, an album in which images captured by the sea, such as the beach, the ocean and the sky are disposed around the map with mostly black may be created. The pale color of the beach, the ocean and the sky is not visually harmonized with the black color of the map, so that the viewer of the album feels uncomfortable. It is preferred that the color of the title of the album, objects in the album, such as illustration and the frames used to enhance the images are harmonized with the colors of images stored in the album. Additionally, it is preferred that the viewer can easily create the album with the harmonized colors and view the same without the complicated work such as determining colors used in the album.